


Private Celebration

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Why limit trick or treating to one night a year?





	

“Hold on!” Kurt shouted as he made his way to the door. There was only one person who would knock that way - impatient and demanding.

“Trick?” Sebastian asked as soon as the sliding door opened enough to reveal him in all his open-shirted, kohl-eyed splendor.

“Or Treat?” Adam struck a pose and smiled, enjoying Kurt’s lingering gaze. He’d dressed to impress and the outfit was clearly a success.

“Sure,” Sebastian complained, “pick blond and British. I’ll just have to find someone else to take me home tonight.” He brushed past Kurt and headed for the kitchen where he helped himself to a beer, setting two more on the counter before diving back in for a selection of cheeses and a bowl of grapes.

“We know you’ve been busy this week so we brought the Halloween festivities to you.” Adam held up a large cookie tin.

“Halloween’s not until tomorrow,” Kurt pointed out, watching in amusement as Sebastian picked through the grapes, selecting some and rejecting others according to some mysterious criteria.

“Yes, and we’ll all be going to the Vogue.com party.” Adam returned from setting the bag in the kitchen and gathered Kurt into a warm embrace. “Sebastian and I thought you would enjoy a private celebration tonight.”

“Unless you want to go out?” Sebastian returned carrying a plate full of cheese and some grapes. He picked up one of the cheeses and offered it to Kurt before letting Adam select a grape. "There’s a Jack-O-Lantern dance at GlitterBomb, emphasis on the jack.“

"Seb,” Adam chided, laughing. Kurt just rolled his eyes and stole another piece of cheese.

“Fine. Your other choice, should you choose to accept it, is to entertain a pair of lost and lonely trick-or-treaters.” He pulled a ridiculous ‘sad’ face that made Kurt and Adam laugh while Sebastian muttered “Scrooges.”

“Wrong holiday,” Kurt pointed out before telling them he didn’t have any treats to give them.

“Don’t be so sure,” Adam replied, his voice deepening to a growl.

“Oh!” Kurt’s confusion cleared and his amused smile turned into a wicked grin.

“By jove I think he’s got it!” Sebastian had the absolute worst British accent and worked to keep it that way purely for his own amusement. “Finally.”

“Yes, alright. Get out. Shoo.” Kurt laughed at their eagerness to exit. He closed the door behind them, counted to ten, then waited for the knock.

“Trick or treat,” Adam and Sebastian called in unison when Kurt reopened the door.

“Oh, dear,” Kurt fluttered, overplaying his part just to watch Sebastian try to keep in character. “Such handsome young men. But I don’t have any candy to give you.” He drew out the moment just long enough that even Adam was trying not to fidget. “You must come in a moment. I’m sure I can find an appropriate treat.”

As soon as the door was closed and locked, they descended on each other with lips and hands and eager words. After four months together, they were still uncovering each other’s pleasures, but the cautiousness of new lovers had given way to daring and they fully embraced it.

“I’m starved.” Sebastian made a half-hearted effort to get up afterwards but Kurt and Adam tightened their hold and he gave up without a fight. They’d laid waste to the loft except for Kurt’s partitioned-off work area. It was a good thing there weren’t many breakables left.

“We should order pizza,” Adam suggested. “But then someone would have to get dressed.”

“Why?” Sebastian asked, not a hint of teasing in his voice.

“Bas!” Kurt gave him a light smack on the arm. “You are not traumatizing the pizza person. It’s your fault Eggroll To Go won’t deliver here anymore.”

“He had no reason to complain. I gave him a tip.” Sebastian muttered before rolling to the side and hauling himself upright. “The things I do for the two of you.” He sauntered over to the kitchen and returned with a handful of take-out menus. “What sounds good?”

“I already voted,” Adam reminded him. Kurt nodded in agreement.

“Pizza it is.” Sebastian made the call. Kurt and Adam tidied themselves and then the loft. While they waited, Sebastian cleaned himself up too.

“Should I be worried?” Kurt asked Adam. Sebastian was singing in the shower.

“Usually a good policy where Sebastian is concerned,” Adam agreed.

When the food arrived, Sebastian hopped up to answer the door. Kurt and Adam exchanged nervous glances when he stepped out into the hall to converse with the delivery person. Before they could join him, Sebastian returned carrying two large boxes and a brown bag.

“What did you order?” Adam asked but Sebastian dodged his offer to help and set the food on the kitchen counter. He looked into one box before swapping it for the one underneath.

“That’s for later,” he said as he carried one of the boxes to the table. No peaking.”

“I hate when you do that,” Kurt complained before laughing with Adam when Sebastian assured them that he knew Kurt hated it.

“Now?” Adam asked when the pizza was long gone and the movie they’d just watched was running the end credits.

“Yes,” Sebastian said with a grin. “Now.” He followed his eager lovers to the kitchen where Adam was just lifting the box lid and Kurt was looking into the paper bag.

“Chocolate pizza!” Adam cheered. As much as Kurt loved cheesecake, Adam loved all things chocolate.

“Whipped cream,” Kurt held up the two cans that had been in the bag.

With a glance at each other for confirmation, Adam and Kurt tackled Sebastian, wrapping themselves around him and peppering him with kisses.

“Forget tricks,” Sebastian told them as they headed for the bedroom armed with whipped cream, chocolate and a shared eagerness for adventure.

 

::end::

Note: The next day, Sebastian bought Kurt new sheets.


End file.
